Cuando te siento cerca
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Song fic de beyblade Kaix OC.. no muy bueno de mis primeros fics ¬¬


Hola de nuevo, bueno esta vez como voy a presentar mi examen extraordinario de calculo integral me dio por hacer un son fic, pero , como mi fic mas grande este va a ser de **Kai x Nancy**, si quieren saber por que es de ellos lean mi otro fic que se llama "**don't forget me never kai" **, en fin aqui va, la verdad me senti inspirada con la cancion de **Alex Ubago "sin miedo a nada,** espero que les guste, matta nee minna san¡¡

_________________________________________________________________________

_**" Song Capter Numer 1"**_

_**"Mutual Feelings"**_

- Bien bien chicos, creo que vamos a empezar por hoy-

Decia el director de una cadena discografica, el cual buscaba nuevos talentos para hacer remix de las canciones ya conocidas, estaba seguro de que la inversion que pago seria recompenzada con dos nuevos chicos que acababa de encontrar. Ademas de que el unir nuevos talentos tenia otro fin, aun oculto del director...

El un chico alto de 17 años , de tez blanca, cabellos azulado y unos hermosos ojos grises, ademas de que esas lineas azules en sus mejillas les daba un muy buen look.

Ella, una chica , de 17 años, alta, de tez apiñonada, bastante aniñada de la cara y con un cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas , de color castaño al igual que sus grandez ojos.

- Muy bien chicos- continuo el director,- el dia de hoy vamos a grabar la cancion de "sin miedo a nada" debe conocerla puesto que ha estado de moda en todo el mundo- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes para poder admirar mejor a los dos chicos.

- si señor- dijo la chica- si la he escuchado... pero no se si kai...- 

- La conozco perfectamente- dijo el chico blanco intrigando a la chica puesto que la veia de una manera extraña-

- perfecto¡¡- exclamo el director- bien chicos , aqui tienen la letra, y si ya la han oido es mucho mas facil- dijo mientras les daba a ambos unas partituras, - esta cancion- prosiguio- se canta a dueto, en ella dos enamorados se dicen lo mucho que se quieren pero temen decircelo a la otra persona , lo importante es cantarlo con sentimiento, como si fuera lo que en verdad sienten-

Ambos chicos pensaron al mismo tiempo en el otro y un leve rubor subio a sus mejillas, aunque ellos no lo demostraran, se gustaban, es mas se podria decir que se amaban mutuamente, ambos habian sido amigos desde la infancia pero nunca se habian atrevido a confesarce al otro, ambos pensaron que esta seria un estupenda oportunidad para decirse lo que sentian.....

- Bien- dijo el director- entren a la cabina de grabacion- ya hemos practicado lo sufieciente asi que nancy, tu vas a la derecha y tu kai a la izquierda, coloquense los audifonos y ponganse enfrente del microfono.

Los don chicos hicieron lo que les pedia, ambos sabian que hacer puesto que ya habian practicado antes, aunque eso no les quitaba lo nerviosos que estaban por estar tan cerca el uno del otro..

- bien empecemos... kai vas tu primero ,luego dueto, luego nancy , luego dueto otra vez ok?.... bien ... todo aclarado vamos...3....2....1....grabando ¡¡¡-

Kai miro a nancy como si quisiera decirle que cantaba para ella , y asi tomo la partitura y comenzo a cantar mientras pensaba (cuando piense estara entre flechas----)

**Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vallas mi vida,  
  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,**

**  
**-- Me moririra por que ella correspondiera al amor que desde hace tanto tiempo siento dentro de mi, no se si pueda decircelo pero lo intentare ---

**  
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar  
  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas…**

-- muchas veces lo he intentado, pero siempre mi frialdad me calla, pienso que debo decirlo pero las palabras se hacen un nudo en mi garganta, y no se si púeda soportar mas este amor que siento hacia ti ---**  
  
cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?**

--- este sera el dia por que ya no puedo mas --  
**  
Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón…**

--- se que te amo con toda mi alma, mas no se si me correspondas, con tu inocencia pudiste mirar hacia el interior de mi corazon, a pesar de mi frialdad, de mis errores, tu siempre estuviste alli apoyandome, sintiendo que eras mia, aunque no lo dijeras---  
**  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior. **

(ambos empiezan a cantar)

Nancy le hizo coro kai, la voz de el era fuerte pero sumamente melodiosa, mientras que la de ella tenia unos toques de dulzura e inocencia, la mezcla perfecta para un par de enamorados  
**  
Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,   
  
abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.**

(para cuando nancy piense sera entre asteriscos algo asi ----*)

----* no se si sientas lo mismo que yo, no se que es lo que piensas mas quisiera saberlo, descubrirte por dentro ... pero cuando me miras siento como un fuego que me come el interior, y no se si pueda vivir sin ti ----*  
**  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.**

--- un dulce beso que espero de ti ---

---* algun dia tus labios seran parte de mi??---*

(nancy canta sola pero antes se acerca disimuladamente a kai, pues este se habia acercado anteriormente a ella y canta mientras lo mira a los ojos)**  
  
Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
  
me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,**

---* quisiera explicarte. todo lo que ahora siento, ser capaz de decirte todo aquello que guarda mi pobre corazon--*  
**  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
  
¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué mas dará lo que piensen?**

---* no se si diras algo, no se lo que todos piensen, , pero tu has sido capaz de introducirte en mi mente, no se si sepas lo que píenso pero cada vez que te veo siento como si nada mas importara en el mundo... solamente tu y yo---*  
**  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
  
el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. **

**  
**---* pero este dia me da la impresion, de que al fin tengo la suerte a mi favor, ¿lograre decirte que eres el dueño de mi corazon?---***  
  
Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,   
  
abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.**

--- esos labios que tengo frente a mi , que siempre he deseado---

---* un beso de ti, del unico que mi corazon ha logrado abrir ---*  
**  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir. **

--- no me importa si no me correspondes, quiero sentir que eres mia, quiero que al menos me digas, que son importante para ti, sentirme abrigado y protegido en tus brazos, mientras mi miedo se disipa---

---* no se si sea correcto, que tenga ese tal atrevimiento, pero mi corazon solamente tuyo es... quiero que me abraces, y me bese para sentirme tuya, quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida ---*

**  
Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,   
  
abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.**

(mientras ambos cantaban esta parte de la estrofa, se iban acercando mas y mas poco a poco)  
**  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.**

y al terminar esta parte kai tomo a nancy por la cintura y quito el espacio que estaba entre sus bocas, dandole un apasionado y largo besos a la chica, quien solamente correspondio al beso de kai , rodeandolo con sus brazos y sintiendo como sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, sintiendose felices , por que al fin habian dicho, por medio de la cancion, todo lo que sentian...

Cuando se separaron mas por aire que por gusto , kai susurro algunas palabras al oido de la chica - ... te amo... no te alejes nunca de mi- y diciendo esto se abrazaron de nuevo.

- Muy bien corte¡¡- grito el director bastante feliz de lo que habia pasado, al oirlo ambos chicos se separaron y se pusieron de todos los colores posibles..

- chicos estoy orgulloso de ustedes, esa cancion quedo genial asi que espero que podamos temrinar de grabar todas la que faltan del disco, las cuales seran unas 25 canciones, mucho sentimiento bravo, y ese ultimo te amo no te alejes.. quedo perfecto para el temrino de la cancion... corte y se imprime- y dicho esto todos salieron del estudio a preparar la siguiente cancion dejando a los dos chicos bastante sonrojados...

- Yo tambien te amo... y nunca me apartare de ti- dijo la chica dandole otro beso en los labios al chico blanco, ahora sabian que estaban correspondidos y que nada los podria separar.....

----------------------------------------------------------------

fin , ajaja, me encanto como quedo, mugr director ¿ que se traera entre masnos, en fin la siguiente cancion aun no se cual es , si tienen alguna sugerencia dejen un review, y con el personaje que quieren que la cante, no se un takao x max, o un rei x mao, quien sabe, nos vemos...

matta nee minna san 

¡¡¡ otaku 4 ever ¡¡¡


End file.
